


Tenth story,  “Wearing the mask.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Secret Identity, Teenagers, no beta we died like men, peter Parker is a smoll bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #9... Well, this is not a prompt but whatever.“One of the reasons why Peter wears a full face-mask is so his enemies can’t tell when he’s afraid” - Stan Lee.So, yeah, basically that.





	Tenth story,  “Wearing the mask.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and blah blah blah you know what I mean. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He was once asked, “ _Why don't you take off your mask?_ ” Spiderman replied carelessly _, "I can´t! Because I'm too handsome for you to see me!;”_ and they all laughed. Spiderman is strong, everyone trusts him, that´s why he has his well-deserved nickname of being the **“Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man".**

But **Peter Parker** is different. Spiderman's strong, Peter's _vulnerable_. Spiderman is funny, talkative and sociable; Peter´s _awkward_ and _has only two friends_. Spiderman is a role model for many children while Peter´s literally a _nobody_. It´s true that he wants to separate his two lives, most of the day he wants to be Peter Parker, even with all his defects, and to be normal; but then, he also wants to be Spiderman, a superhero, someone worthy of attention, loved by everyone.

Tony also asked him the same question. He said, _“Kid, I understand that you want to keep your identity a secret but wouldn't be, I don't know, easy? To reveal your face? Your aunt May is protected by me, you know that.”_ Peter just replied, _“I don't know, it's complicated.”_ And they didn't bring it up again. 

His aunt said Spiderman is loved because he's also very appealing to the public. No one knows his age, what colour his hair or eyes are, whether he has strong cheekbones or a thin face. Nothing, it's a secret, like a Pandora box that everyone wants to open just out of curiosity.

When Spiderman is fighting, he doesn't stop talking; this is a tactic to distract his opponents because he knows that seriousness isn't actually serious and it doesn't help at all. _"I would tear off your mask to beat you and see you suffer,"_ one-time one said to him. Unsurprisingly, Spiderman responded with his typical ironic style _, "Do you know how much this mask costs? A fortune! I wouldn't dare, you could buy a car if you sold it."_

Spiderman is funny, they say in the neighbourhood; Spiderman has the guts like Thor, say others.

The truth that no one knows, nor that Peter wants to tell, is that **one of the main reasons why Spiderman wears a mask is that so his enemies won't see his face when he is afraid.**

Peter is Spiderman, both are just humans; one, a fifteen-year-old teen, the other, a super-hero by accident. Fear makes no difference, he knows by his own flesh what physical and emotional pain is.

Peter is worried to break that image that everyone has of Spiderman, he knows that by showing his face they will only find a scared little boy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

P.S. I don´t know the artist :( I found it on Pinterest! If you know who he/she is, please let me know. PLEASE. ~~Give the corresponding credits to each artist, don't be a piece of shit.~~

P.S. 2, the artist is **@ spidey-art** on Tumblr :D!!!


End file.
